


Some devilish fun (preview)

by kikichibi23



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (future of course), Demon Dick, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, Piss kink, Rape, Solo, Torture, graphic shit coming up, non-con, pee kink, watersports (sorta)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikichibi23/pseuds/kikichibi23
Summary: Hey guys sorry about the long wait-here's a sneak preview of what's to come. And again, thank you all so much for the support! Seriously I didn't expect such an amazing amount of hits and comments! You all rock!





	Some devilish fun (preview)

“SO..A WEAK BLADDER, HUH. GUESS I SHOULDN’T DRINK TOO OFTEN THEN,’ Bill walked around the woods, taking in the view. He did notice as he was walking his felt his member twitch a little at the thought of needing to go again, making him stop and blush. He looked down and walked over behind a tree. “HUH..GUESS MY BODY DOES LIKE THE FEELING. WELL, IT IS A FORM OF PAIN..AND PAIN SURE IS NICE,’ He smiles and gently unzips his pants, looking down as his member twitched again. It was throbbing and a light tannish color, like his skin. Being part demon also gave it a slightly..different look.It had some small barbs on the bottom, black tipped like his arms and head of his member. He let his serpentine tongue slip out of his mouth, panting and breathing animalistically. He took his glove off and started to slowly rub the area, watching in an intrigued manner. The thought of being filled to the brim and in pain drove his senses insane. 

“NNgGhh, a-ahhh,’ he moaned out lewd and craving noises, smiling and bending his head back as he leaned onto the tree, trying to keep from falling off the edge of pleasure. “YEAH...F-FUCK I WANNA FILL SOMEONE UP AND WATCH THEM SQUIRM…’ He smiles, biting his lip so hard it draws blood, only furthering his pleasure. He shivers, trying to orgasm. He can’t seem to reach his edge, after a minute or so of rubbing and pleasuring himself. He looks down, eyebrow raised. He pouts, putting himself back in. 

“GEEZ, WHAT THE HELL I CAN’T FUCKING ORGASM…?” He stuck his tongue out, licking up the blood. He tried to think of ways to get himself off. “I COULD ALWAYS HURT MYSELF...BUT THAT’S NOT AS FUN…’ His eye glows, smirking with his tiny but sharp grin. “GUESS I CAN FIND SOMETHING TO DRINK, SEE HOW THIS GOES...AHHHAHAHA,’ he laughed at his own pun, putting his glove back on.

He heads to town, walking with his cane. His member was hard and twitching, but he wanted more fun. He wasn’t paying attention when a human bumps into him, squeaking. They looked familiar to him, and then it hit him. 

“SO, AM I FUNNY NOW YOU LITTLE TWERP?!” Of course, how could he forget. The human that laughed at him, and right back into his lustfully clawed fingers. Delicious revenge, perhaps he can get himself off after all...not like he had many morals like humans. 

The human backed away, eyes wide and gulps. “Oh fuck..’ they run away, fast as their legs can carry them. They were small compared to Bill, a real shortie at only five feet at the very most. He simply walks behind them for a few moments, letting them think they had the chance of escaping. Oh how naive the were to think they could even try.

He teleported in front of them almost immediately, smirking. “WELL WELL WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE. TRYNNA ESCAPE ME? I DON’T THINK SO SHORT STOP!” He easily teleports them to his mindscape, smiling all the while. This was going to be simply delicious. Why should he have to subject himself to any humiliation? True the pain felt nice but the worry of soiled clothes was also an issue. Maybe he would experiment with the little one instead.


End file.
